


Why Snack When You Can Feast?

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Sin City (M/M Books)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Quickie, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Ethan cheats during lunch. Max reminds him what he missed out on.
Relationships: Maxmillian Poole/Ethan Winter
Kudos: 2





	Why Snack When You Can Feast?

Max was giving him The Look. 

Ethan swallowed nervously and thanked his lucky stars. When Maxmillian Poole, agent-in-charge of the Elite Poole, a security company for the rich, famous and beautiful of Las Vegas, looked at you the way he was currently looking at Ethan, it meant trouble was heading your way in a soot-gray, $2500 Italian suit.

Of course, in Max and Ethan's case, 'trouble' usually involved getting naked and sweaty, and Ethan didn't mind at all.

"What's up, Max?" he asked, sitting up a little straighter in their shared bed as Max slowly stalked him. 

The black-haired man worked at removing his tie and cuff links as he approached, his dark blue eyes fixed on Ethan in a way that made him feel very much like prey.

“You told me earlier today that you made other arrangements for lunch.”

Ethan blinked at him, uncomprehending for a moment, before it clicked. “Oh, you mean the…” He trailed off, hiding a smile. “Max, you were busy with clients. What was I supposed to do all by myself here? I was hungry.”

‘Lunch’ rarely meant actually eating. Lunch for them meant racing home from the Elite Poole offices for a quickie. But today, Ethan had raced home only to receive a message that Max would be unable to join him. Horny, Ethan wasn’t about to go back to the offices dissatisfied, so he’d taken care of business. Maybe he shouldn’t have admitted what he’d done to Max.

Then again, judging by the look on Max’s face, maybe that had been the right move after all.

"I want you naked and spread on this bed in one minute," Max said, his voice firm with authority.

Ethan laughed uneasily. "You sound like I touched a nerve."

"Forty-five seconds."

Ethan tossed the client report he'd been proof reading onto the nightstand. He scrambled onto his knees as he shoved his boxer briefs down his hips. Something he'd learned very quickly since becoming Max's lover was that you disobeyed the man to your peril. Max demanded obedience. Fortunately, the rewards for giving in were amazing.

"How do you want me?" Ethan asked eagerly. 

He kicked his boxer briefs off the foot of the king-sized bed and proudly splayed himself out. Like Max, Ethan was very fit. It was necessary to protect their wealthy and famous clients. Though the Elite Poole's specialty was providing security agents who could pass for models and allow clients to maintain a certain image in public, Ethan and the other agents still needed to be capable of tackling an overly aggressive fan or fighting off a would-be attacker. He knew he had a sexy body and the approving heat that flared in Max's eyes showed that the older man agreed.

Tie and cuff links off, jacket slung carefully over the nearest dresser, Max stopped at the foot of the bed dressed only in his charcoal dress shirt and trousers. He opened the collar of his shirt and unbuttoned it to midway down his chest, giving Ethan a glimpse of the dark, olive-toned skin that was courtesy of a Spanish mother and an English father.

"On your back, hands gripping the headboard, tuck your feet beneath you so you're sitting on them, thighs spread."

Leave it to Max to be so specific and know exactly what he wanted.

As Ethan shifted around on their bed to comply, his mind was awhirl with the possibilities. Was Max going to tie his wrists to the headboard? Was he going to blindfold him? What about spanking? His position wasn't perfect for that but he was flexible...

A gasp slipped from his lips and all thoughts fled his mind when something cool and hard settled on his thigh.

"I believe you're forgetting something, Ethan."

Max, looming over him, held a long, cylindrical phallus made of black rubber. It was Ethan's favorite—and by extension Max's, too. It was the second time Ethan had seen it today.

As he watched, Max drew the tip of the dildo up between his legs and nudged its blunt tip against his balls. The toy's proximity to his entrance made Ethan tremble as memories flooded his mind. The edges of his hole fluttered, anxious to be stretched again.

"I can be a sadist in some ways," Max said softly, "but in this case I would strongly prefer not to hurt you by taking you dry."

Ethan's eyes widened. The lube! He’d used up the last of it that afternoon. 

"I'll be right back!" He rolled quickly off the bed and ran to the en-suite bathroom.

“Come on, baby,” he muttered as he anxiously tore through the cabinets. He’d slap himself if he ruined this because he’d used too much this afternoon.

He let out a huge sigh of relief when he found the overnight toiletry bag that he took on business trips. He tore the zipper open and dug through it, crowing with triumph when he found the travel-sized tube inside. It’d be just enough.

With lube in hand, he dashed back into the bedroom. He was thrilled to see that Max hadn't removed the rest of his clothing. He still wore his shirt, and his trousers had been opened only far enough for him to withdraw the long, hard length of his cock, which curved up alongside his belly.

Heart thumping, wishing it were _that_ rather than the dildo going into him, Ethan climbed onto the bed and held out the bottle of lube. "Here."

Max didn't take it. He extended the dildo. "Make it slick."

Gulping, Ethan smeared the sex toy with lube until it glistened, then he tossed the bottle to the floor and resumed his position on the mattress.

Max arched an elegant brow. "None for you?"

Ethan licked his lips. "I want to feel the burn."

"Oh," Max purred, eyes dark, "I guarantee that you'll feel it."

Gripping the headboard with one dry hand and one slick one, it was all Ethan could do to remain motionless as Max leaned over him, bracing one strong hand beside Ethan's head. This close, the exotic vibrancy of Max's azure gaze stole Ethan's breath. The lust on his face didn't hurt matters, either, nor the scent of Max's $500 an ounce cologne. Maxmillian Poole was the wealthiest and most powerful man Ethan had ever slept with, and he had to agree that both were an aphrodisiac. However, it was the man, not the materials, that he was in love with.

"Will this bore you?" Max murmured as he glanced down at the dildo. “Or do you prefer it to me, now?”

"You’re crazy if you think I’d rather have this than you," Ethan replied, breathless. “Do I get a choice?”

“No.”

Ethan swallowed a pained laugh. "Then fuck me with it. Come on. I’ll pretend it’s you."

"Don’t insult me," Max chastised. He dragged the tip of the dildo up Ethan's inner thigh. “But if you’re a good boy, you will you receive the real thing.”

Ethan shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he allowed his need to shine through them. "Please. I’ll be a good boy."

Max's lips curled. "Better."

The low praise made Ethan's cock throb. He tightened his fingers around the headboard slat. "I'm begging you, Max."

"And you're about to be rewarded for doing so."

He felt the slick, blunt head against his entrance, teasing the furled skin but not pushing hard enough to enter him.

"Max," he whined in frustration.

"Hush."

The toy exerted pressure against his entrance. Ethan concentrated on relaxing and allowing the intrusion. He'd grown accustomed to Max's girth, so once the head of the dildo breached him it slid in easily, pushing a moan up and out of his throat. 

"Very nice," Max murmured approvingly as it slid in. His eyes fixed on Ethan's shifting expressions as he eased the dildo all the way in until his fingers touched Ethan's skin. "Now...don't conceal anything from me. I want to see everything."

The dildo stretched him, though the burn was minor since he’d played with it only a few hours ago. He kept his eyes open as Max slid the toy in and out of his body, sometimes twisting it, sometimes jabbing it, experimenting to see what made Ethan react. The toy made slick, squishing sounds as it moved inside him, making Ethan feel deliciously dirty. When Max angled the toy slightly upwards, Ethan gasped and arched off the bed. Max chuckled and pressed the dildo against his prostate again.

"I love your reactions," Max whispered, bringing goosebumps to Ethan’s skin. "Every time... it never fails to excite me, Ethan."

"Please," he whimpered, struggling to keep his eyes open as Max rolled the dildo against his prostate, relentlessly massaging it "You’re going to make me come."

Max smiled. It made him look vaguely devilish and definitely sinful. He changed his technique, thrusting the dildo into Ethan harder. Faster. Max placed more weight on his bracing arm so he could use more force behind his efforts. Ethan writhed. A tingling started in his balls, growing more intense with each deep plunge of the rubber toy. His thighs began to tremble and twitch.

"Max—” he gasped, feeling frantic. "I'm gonna—I’m almost—"

"Yes," Max hissed.

Ethan turned his burning face to the side, biting his own bicep.

"Look at me!"

Lashed by the command, Ethan snapped his eyes to Max's face. His body rocked beneath the force of the toy fucking him. The tingling was now electricity coiling in his balls. 

"Max!" he choked out. He jammed his hips up, impaling himself as deeply as he could on the dildo and clamping down on it. His cock, stretched rigidly across his stomach, spat and sputtered, painting his belly and chest in pearly liquid. 

Max yanked the dildo out, forcing another gasp from Ethan's lips. Then Max was on the bed, in between Ethan's knees and shoving them wider. He pressed his cock against Ethan’s quivering opening and drove inside.

Ethan cried out, his over-stimulated nerves pushed to the limits of pleasure. 

"Max! M-Max—god, I can't—” 

"Yes," Max growled, "you can."

And he did. Ethan gave a strangled moan and doubled up, his stomach muscles clenching, his cock spurting weakly as he came a second time. Max thrust into him once, twice, and then stilled, arched above Ethan as he climaxed.

Ethan was so sensitive he nearly hurt, but he peeled his bloodless fingers from the headboard slats and reached up to run his sweaty hands up the sides of Max's hips.

"You're incredible," he panted. "No one else could have done that to me."

Blue eyes cracked opened and peered down at him. Breathing heavily, Max gave him a lazy, satisfied smirk.

"Better than your rubber friend?"

“Maybe?” Ethan pretended to think. “My memory’s kind of hazy.”

Max's eyes gleamed with the challenge of reminding him.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fiction, including Sin City fics, visit www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
